Lee "OG" Yamada
Lee "OG" Yamada is a genius when it comes to the Digital World and Digimon. Upon sealing Barbamon and his army away, he's been busying himself with research to perhaps find a deeper meaning behind the evil that yearns for the destruction of the Digital World. Personality Lee is known to be the tactical and more knowledgable tamer of the group, thinking his moves through and planning out ways to defeat their enemies. He's a very serious person and can sometimes be a bit too blunt as he has a hard time understanding and analyzing the emotions of others. He later on finds that the answers he's been seeking lies within the trust of his friends. Background To many tamers, Lee is known as "OG". This is so his identity is known only to those under the Ultimate Tamers. He is know for doing very extensive research on the Digital World and the inhabitance within it in order to perhaps discover Barbamon's true intentions upon wreaking havoc to the world. Lee is a mixed race of Japanese and Chinese descent raised in Kyushu, and so he unwittingly became a target for infamous nationalists during the 2000's late first decade and early second decade. Despite his unwillingness and lack of involvement, his troubled childhood twisted his life view. Upon the Ultimate Tamers' experience with Barbamon and his army, Lee was the first to discover most of the features the "D-Coder" had to offer to him and his allies. History When Yamada's neighbors are actively involved in Chinese purging movements and pro-Japanese stand on Senkaku Island controversy, it has negatively impacted his social life. Despite so, the adults he knew had only rebuke his ground for personal defense and pride, making him a recluse who holds a personal grudge against adult logics. During his final elementary school year, he followed a local Chinese community leader who regularly runs functions for the benefit for Japanese citizens of Chinese descent, he came to know those like him who are oppressed. The community leader succumbs to his illness during a lunar new year gathering 3 years later, and back then no one came to his aid besides him, instead he came to see those who mocked him and his work during his funeral. His suffering soon lead him to Barbamon, who promised to rid him of his enemies if he would take up the Ultimate Tamer title. While he generally refrain from being involved in battles, after the Great Tree fell, he seeks out Ryuu through El Sato and offer him a chance to stop digimons from waging wars against them. In truth he has made Ryuu a distraction while he subdues and manipulates Forest Troopers come Rosemon's uprising, all to bring the Wrold closer to destruction as foretold by the "Belial Burial" prophecy. Yamada is surprised by Ryuu's progress, but also baffled once Ryuu stumbled across an artifact reacting to their digivices, and had revealed each intentions in vague visions. Having his plan somewhat revealed, Yamada forces Ryuu to step closer to the artifact, letting the power overwhelm him while he continues infiltrating the forest with El Sato. And with El and Max's help, Yamada broke through one of the Jungle Trooper's stronghold and manipulated the remaining forces. While he submits himself to Rosemon's will, he implanted his mind-controlled forces beside her waiting for Ryuu to finish the rest. When Ryuu stands before Rosemon, Yamada instantly betrays Rosemon and almost killing her in the process. He calls for Max to carry his assault onto the now defenseless forest and set it ablaze, and threatens him with the life of his digimon friends if he doesn't comply. Yamada plans to obliterate the powerful artifact in the forest as the raid ensues so no one would ever read his mind again, but Ryuu and Dorumon struggles against the Jungle Troopers and beats down Yamada, and sends DORUGreymon to inform Max, ironically Max plans to attack Rosemon's stronghold as an act of revenge. As Ryuu escapes, Yamada soon chases Ryuu down and force him to battle his Ultimate level partner, and El joins in the battle only to let both fall prey to its illusional attacks. Having Max aiming at Yamada, he lost sight of Rosemon as he recalls all digimons under his illusions to defend him. As Rosemon commits suicide to agitate the artifact to overload, she claims that would destroy the forest with them trapped inside. As the power overwhelms Ryuu's emotions, it overpowers DORUGreymon to attack Yamada ferociously. Without being aware as the four battle, the forest is being set ablaze, and all Jungle Troopers below were dissolved as well into flames. When they all noticed, Ryuu and Max stop fighting Yamada and left him against El, who now only has him to target. Though his initial expectations for the prophecy has been fulfilled, he suffered injury battling against El Sato and greater later charging through Wind Guardians forces. However he crashed safely at the outskirts of the forest area. He then crawls out of the scorched forest and later met Reiji, claiming he's too pitiful to be killed. Yamada then spent much time in obscurity so he can continue to infiltrate Ex Machina and study the plans Metal Empire has. Also during that time, he had came across Reiji and they decide to join forces temporarily due to mutual gain. They'll fight the Metal Empire on a propaganda run across the desert plain, and Yamada offered to help Reiji by inciting the locals against the possible indoctrination. As Reiji charges against the floating fortress, he fought against Tommy and Max to settle on old hatreds. Not knowing why the two would choose to defend the machine digimons, Yamada adapts a more bold approach painting himself as a cannon-fodder. He's unknowingly influenced by Reiji's rage due to the dire situation he has put himself through. His illusional technique is overwhelming until the two figured out how to counter his techniques. The battle was sure to be won by Reiji and Kaito as HiAndromon detached parts of the fortress to escape, yet at the height of their supposed success, Reiji is nowhere to be seen, and Kaito is sidetracked to save some of the desert digimons. Yamada is then left facing the dwindled yet strongly standing combinations of Max and Tommy. As Yamada is about to be executed by the two, yet claiming he's not worth the death, he feigned crazed laughter while he fatally wounds the two tamers, which turns out he's only his digimon in disguise. The real Yamada has wounded himself searching what's left to the flying fortress as it crashes into the ground. When the endless rain finally came, Yamada lost the initial will to fight, and set out to snuff out any signs of hope as his final revenge upon the world. However in his confrontation with Leo, his losing made him realize that he had pandered at the death of others to no true fulfillment, or so he would call it. But since there's one more final act to the end of the World, he went to see the battle between Ryuu and Reiji at the Vortex Ocean. Yamada survived the flood, and at some point went to a ruined toy village populated only by rookie digimons. And later Ryuu came to be treated in the town and he was only made aware shortly after, and he told him all he have known about Reiji. Later on he departs to fight against Tommy one last time, said that he will join Ryuu soon if he survives. Yamada went to pick a fight with Tommy once again, whose accompanied by Max. Raptomon evolves into Miragemon and lets himself get attacked to activate his special ability. While gaining the upper hand, Miragemon holds Imperialdramon's arm in an attempt to kill Yamada, questioning them why didn't they kill him during their last encounter. While Tommy and Max both believed him to be as pathetic as before, Yamada shows his resolve saying that now the World has survived one supposed end, him and Raptomon now has a new life to fight for. The three reconciles and heads to fight Barbamon, promising that they'll get to fight each other once again and settle more old hatreds during peace. After Barbamon is sealed, Yamada journeys across the Digital World looking back at artifacts and landmarks, seeing all that he would've missed when he's so indulged in the war. Partner / Tactics Lee's partner Raptomon employs tricks and deception to fight opponents on equal terms, especially the champion(adult) level digimons. Category:Ultimate Tamer